Call Me Home revised version
by Forevermore Immortal
Summary: Many years after the guild had been reinstated, Lucy, left on an adventure to discover who she is. Now she is back and is now a mother to a four year old child called Rosaline Aria Heartfilia. How will the guild react to the new addition to Lucy's family, and will she meet a certain someone, again after a one night stand, that caused her to get pregnant? find out more!


**The beginning**

**Prologue**

She remembered how small her little one was in her arms was after almost 12 hours of the gruelling pain of labour. Small chubby arms and legs attached to a wriggly potato like body, that made small noises once in a while. She was perfect even as she wriggled around in her mother's grasp, Lucy couldn't feel more content as she did in that moment. As soon as she got her hands on her newborn, an instant connection had been made between them. She had chosen names for when her baby was born, but none of them seemed to fit with the newborn child. It was until she had just opened her eyes and gave a gummy smile up to her mother, that Lucy had a name pop instantly into her head. Rosaline, it was the name of her grandmother, and also because the little babe had eyes as red as rose petals.

She looked just like her mother except that she had her father's eyes and a birthmark on her back shaped almost like a crescent moon. Lucy vowed from that day that nothing would harm or take away her precious baby.

Tired she put the sleepy baby back into her cot and turned onto her side, watching as her child let out a tiny yawn and closed her eyes and soon Lucy followed as well. It had been a very eventful day for both.

* * *

A few days she was finally able to get discharged from the hospital with Rosaline after a quick check-up with the doctor and filling out her daughter's birth certificate. They left to the small town that Lucy had lived in for the last few months of her pregnancy. Her house was a double story cottage that sat on a small hill just out of the outskirts of town. The blonde celestial mage opened the door with one hand while balancing the small baby in the other.

After closing the door and putting down the bag she had taken with her beforehand she went up to the stairs to her bedroom and put Rosaline down in the cradle. Just as she closed the door behind her a glimmer of light appeared next to her. Loke looked down at the smiling blonde, and then spoke.

"where's the baby?" Lucy frowned at him shushing him, and then gestured to the room the little one was sleeping in.

"she's in there but be quiet" Loke nodded and followed the new mother into the room. They both looked over into the cradle at the silently sleeping child's face. The spirits face softened as he looked the newborn over smiling when his gaze leapt over the small tuft of blonde hair and the chubby features.

"I don't know what to say except she looks a lot like you" he put his hand into the babies sleeping place, gasping as Rosaline grabbed the lions finger and started suckling on it. The baby made a small noise as she opened her eyes and grinned up at her mother and the spirit leader.

"Well almost like you" Loke frowned as he studied the newborns face. The more he looked at her features the more he could see traces of her father. Rosaline's eyes were a much lighter tone then her father's eyes, sure to get a tad bit darker as the child got older. Loke was taken out of his thinking by the crying of the baby causing him to panic on what to do.

Lucy came closer up the cradle cooing as she saw the upset face of her newborn daughter. "Awe is little Lia hungry?" she picked up the blonde baby bouncing her slightly." I have to feed her would you mind leaving a little" Lucy asked her spirit trying to calm the little one down. "Why would I pass up a chance to- "the celestial spirit was immediately cut off as his contractor kicked him the gut shouting pervert. He was quickly sent back to the spirit world, Lucy smiling as she sat down on her bed, and began to breast feed her child.

* * *

Years past and Rosaline grew into a rambunctious, cheeky toddler. Using her magic to scare the other kids in the town. She would use shadows to form monsters behind the children or make herself disappear and sometimes leave her head. Not only did she have the ability to control shadows she could summon spirits from the celestial plane. Lucy had a mage specialist look her over and said that she was a rare case in when a dragon slayer mates a mage sometimes their offspring would have duel-wielding magic. As their magic would collide against each other and whatever was strongest would become that child's magic. But in Lina's case both of her parents were equally strong so they formed a mix of both.

Lucy was homesick it had been six years since she had left the guild to explore. Four since she had given birth to little Lina. It was time for her too go back home. Back to the guild, back to her family. She missed Natsu's idiotic moments, Erza and her threats when you got near her cake, and Gray's and his strange tendencies to strip. Did they have kids too? Did they get married? The questions were endless.

She had sold her house to a small couple, and packed up, sent them to the spirit world, and left on the train with Lina to Magnolia city. The ride back was going to take a long time so she went into an overnight cabin to wait for arrival. Rosaline yawned, her small fists rubbing at her eyes to in exhaustion. Lucy grabbed the toddlers blanket and wrapped it around her daughter. Pulling the young child into her arms, she hummed a lullaby to her baby as Lina drifted off to sleep.

It was the next morning that Lucy awoke to the train stopping at her station, the buildings of Magnolia looming over. Rosaline moved in her mother's grasp, burying her head deeper into her blanket as to block out light. She was finally back home. Picking up the small bundle she hoisted the sleeping toddler onto her hip and walked out of the trains doors into the cold morning air. White speckled everything that was in sight, snowflakes falling slowly onto the celestial mage and her bundle.

Lucy smiled a content feeling settling in heart like it did four years ago when Lina was born. The streets of the small city were a little bit lively, as people hurried around trying to open stores and get to work. She missed the noise and the atmosphere Magnolia put off. It was good to finally be back. The blonde was slightly anxious at seeing her ex-team mates again, but excited as well.

It was going to be a great day she just knew it. Smiling even brighter Lucy walked off down the streets to the one place she was expected to be at. Her new apartment.

* * *

im sorry for being away and not updating. alot has happened ive been through surgury, had trouble with school and anxiety, and my dog got really sick in the middle of this year and had to be put to sleep. i also had bad writers block. i know its no excuse for not updating, but im now doing a revised version. i hope you liked the new prologue. tell me what you think.

is anyone a My little pony fan?


End file.
